


Relief of a Sinner

by Veil_G



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sweet boys needing some loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veil_G/pseuds/Veil_G
Summary: “Allow me to add to your list of sins, Arthur Morgan.”“Please, don’t ever let me stop you, Charles Smith.”





	Relief of a Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> Some cute smut I decided to write because why not?  
> My first time actually uploading anything and I didn't have a beta so apologies for any mistakes.  
> Enjoy?

   They were riding back into camp from a successful hunting trip, the two men sufficiently dirt covered – one more than the other – and had a doe each on the back of their horses ready for Pearson to cook up over the coming days.

   Charles offered to take care of the horses whilst he gestured for Arthur to take the carcasses, doing so with efficient ease and heading off just as quick as he’d arrived as to not get stuck in a same old conversation with the elder cook.

   He made his way to the nearby river once he’d gathered some things to wash his travel-weary clothes; cursing himself as he realised just how dirty her let them get from such a simple trip. He thought that he couldn’t really blame nature, however, since it was his foolish mistake that lead him to this situation.

   He had been chasing a boar that they’d been tracking for a few hours, having been so close to tasting the new meat as he salivated over the thought. So deep in his thoughts of what would be to come that he missed the tree roots the hog had jumped over and that Charles warned him about just a little too late. The younger man had snickered most the way back to the horses and whilst they’d hunted their second prey after the first managed to escape.

   But Arthur didn’t mind the playful chiding and laughs he got from his hunting partner, the smiles and smirks and grins being more than he’d ever get to see at camp. Charles had a hard time letting people in. Arthur did too, but he grew soft over the years, something that only proved detrimental to himself the longer he went on. With Charles though, he was more than happy to let him in.

   The small hidden smiles shared across the camp, the looks, the times where one would watch and admire the other from afar as they worked or simply relaxed for once in their busy lives. All were sacred moments that the two tried to hold onto as much as they could, that was until their relationship progressed.

 

   Arthur returned from his time washing after having thoroughly scrubbed the soil and likely faeces from his clothes; knowing they would need longer but wanting to get out of the ever colder climate as they approached ever closer to the winter season. The biting air was only slightly below uncomfortable. Nothing a few layers wouldn’t fix, being true for all but Charles who was like a child having a tantrum when it was too cold – only ever showing that side to Arthur in their quiet moments alone, however.

   He had seen no sign of Charles when he returned, assuming he went to clean himself up as well when he arrived at dinner with no sign of him still. He tried not to think too much of it and just finished his food before retiring early to his tent.

   What he wasn’t expecting to find inside was the very man he had been looking for sitting on his bedroll with a small book in his hands reading. Arthur somewhat dropped the tent flap closed as he saw his love, the very man looking up from his reading and giving him one of those sweet smiles he so adored.

   “Took your time eating for the first time since I’ve known you it seems.” The younger man spoke with a playful tone, one that immediately made Arthur happier as he saw his partner relaxed – something all too rare for those in their shoes.

   “Didn’t know where you were, thought I’d drag it out with hopes of sitting with ya for a time.” He admitted as he secured the tent shut more strongly so any wind wouldn’t pick it up and reveal the two inside. “Not like you to surprise me like this, what’s the occasion?”

   Charles shrugged as he set his book down to the side, shifting where he’s sat to reveal the second bedroll he’d set up beside Arthur's to make the ground at least a little more tolerable when the two were together; past experiences having given them more than enough back pain to no longer be prepared when they spend private time together. “I missed you. Thought it would be nice to just... be present with each other when it isn’t a secondary factor and we're doing something else that’s a priority.”

   Arthur's smile grows and he shook off his coat, kicking his boots off and over to one of the trunks of belongings stored in the small but not claustrophobic tent space. “I missed you too. This is why you’re the smart one, I’d never come up with something like this. Though it almost devilish how you waited in my tent for my arrival...”

   Feeling sufficiently teased and chuckling, Charles swiftly grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him down towards him, planting a soft, promising kiss to his lips; not minding the growing stubble or faint taste of smoke as they continued till both parties were near breathless.

   “Then allow me to add to your list of sins, Arthur Morgan.” Charles wraps an arm around his lover while Arthur chuckles and moves to sit beside him, thighs touching and one hand reaching to take Charles’ unoccupied one as he leans in for another kiss.

   Arthur chuckles, “Please, don’t ever let me stop you, Charles Smith.” He brought his other hand up to reach back into his lovers dark hair, matching the strength of grip he felt on his own waist.

   Both men graciously indulged in the other's presence, kissing till their lips were swollen and their lungs were begging for air.

   Neither had dared go as far to commit to the fabled three words yet, but they both acknowledged the others signs of non-verbal love. Charles' smiles shown only to Arthur and his calloused hands being soft only against his love's skin as he treated him like a piece of fine art; Arthur's honesty with his feelings of self-worth and his shyness only being something Charles is completely aware of, the subject of numerous pages of his journal being the strong, usually stoic man before him who was among very few to know of his hobby.

   Each had their reasons for holding their tongue, they knew that about each other, weren’t bothered by it. Yet they knew with each passing day, their tongues became looser and the torture of love grew harsher, it wouldn’t be long till the words tumbled out like acrobats performing to a ballad of two lovers. While they may not admit it to the other or themselves, they hoped that day would be soon.

   Arthur was the one to grow impatient and needy first, he always was, and Charles relished in the satisfaction this fact brought; to know he could unravel the man he so cared for with just a few minutes of one action brought a power within him he knew how to use.

   He broke from the kiss, earning a whine from the slightly smaller man before it quickly turned into a moan as Charles nipped at a sensitive spot on his neck. He chuckled deeply, his voice reaching a lower timbre that he knew would drive Arthur wild.

   “Best keep quiet if you don’t want anyone to come snooping. Unless you want me to stop, of course.”

   A quiet curse was followed by a lust-filled response, “God, I know, alright?! It’s hard when you.. you... do that!”

   Charles moved back teasingly and raised an eyebrow, small grin revealing his teasing nature. “So you don’t want me to continue doing that?”

   Arthur cursed under his breath at nothing in particularly before pulling Charles in for another, more teeth filled kiss; Charles chuckling again before he deigns not to continue teasing the man when they’d barely started and he’d already started getting hot and bothered, expertly slipping his tongue past the cowboys too eager lips and giving him exactly what he wanted.

   The moan it solicited was mostly masked into Charles, deciding now was a good a time as ever to start the real fun as to hide as many of his wonderful noises as possible.

   Charles let his hand wander under his shirt and feel every muscle and every scar on his side, Arthur praying hopelessly that the shudder the action caused and knowing such a prayer went unanswered when the man beside him dug his nails in ever so slightly and continued.

   Arthur was near writhing under such simple acts, having left it far too long since they’re last intermission and caused him to be so desperate now. He knew he was looking control of himself when he shifted and moves to straddle Charles, pushing himself down and rolling his hips to get the friction he so desperately needed.

   Charles inhaled sharply and pulled away from the kiss, the same fire of desire starting to burn fiercely inside of him as he almost ripped open his love's shirt. He began to suck and bite at his collarbone whilst Arthur threw his shirt to the side and started work on Charles', making sure to only leave claiming marks where they wouldn’t be seen in Arthur’s usual display of attire – considering having one peaking out slightly that he’d have to watch him awkwardly hide for the next few days but deciding to treat the man after his recent hard work.

 

   Arthur eventually managed to get Charles’ shirt off and leaned forward, resting their torsos together and wrapping his arms around his back as his nails dug into his skin lightly. Charles didn’t mind the faint pain, focusing too much on pleasing his partner to think about much else.

   His marking was cut slightly short by Arthur’s demanding mouth as he snatched him back into a deep kiss. Charles took that as a sign that he wanted more, letting his hands travel down to tug at his belt before freeing Arthur of his fabric prison.

   He gasps as Charles makes contact with his sensitive cock, thrusting into his grip as much as he could from desperation. It’d been too long since their last coupling, something Charles clearly agreed with as he didn’t tease him for his wriggling. Instead, he pushed Arthur's hips down into the bed and began to kiss his abdomen, edging closer to his goal with every kiss, driving the older man wild.

   Arthur's hands moved to grab his lovers hair, grip being careful but tight as he keeps some control over his actions as to not hurt his love; not until he wanted him to hurt him at least. Charles seemed to sense this as a small grin grew and he bit sharply right above his member, rousing a choked gasp from the outlaw and causing his grip on Charles' hair to tighten drastically, only worsening when he decided to finally respect his elder and began kissing the most sensitive area.

   Charles felt Arthur near melt into the bedroll as he began, breathing having become heavier and irregular as he tried – and partly failed – to keep quiet. He lifted a hand to rest on the paler man’s stomach, both as a form of comfort and to keep him reasonably still, before he held Arthur in his other hand, moving his hand slowly in long strokes up and down his length whilst he licked a trail up the underside. He felt toes curling against his legs at the action and smiled slightly, pleased with himself at yet another reaction he could cause.

   He only teased him a moment longer before he gave in and enveloped his love near entirely, moving back up slowly and letting his tongue work around the head as he continued to pump gently the part he couldn’t quite reach.

   Arthur always found Charles' tongue to be something otherworldly, swearing him to be an angel only partly as a retort to those who would call their love sinful. However, with how he continued to tease him, he wouldn’t be surprised to find Charles was a devil perusing as a sweet angel. He supposed he wouldn’t mind if that were true – He was too far lost to his charms to care. Though not too lost in his thoughts to not just barely keep quiet.

   Charles upped his pace as he noted Arthur's struggles to keep quiet, moving the hand on his stomach up and to his mouth as he rubbed his cheek a moment before slipping a few fingers into Arthur's all too accepting mouth. He matched the excited tongue movements of Arthur with his own, continuing at his pace for what felt like an eternity to Arthur before somewhat quickly pulling his hand away and moving it to his oh so ready entrance.

   He barely found himself feeling the cold digit as it slipped in with only minimal resistance, pleasure all too stimulating for Arthur to notice anything but the way Charles' tongue coaxed the ever-growing orgasm out of him. But he knew the man too well to know he wouldn't let him rest once he'd achieved such a feat, also knowing he didn’t rightly care at this moment due to how fucking good he felt.

   A sudden second digit joined the first and began to stretch him as Charles increased his pace just enough to let Arthur feel the warm presence in the pit of his stomach make itself known. The third digit arrived much quicker than the others and made it much easier for Charles to work deeper into him; Arthur near choking on a moan as the man he cared for so deeply twisted the digits with a knowing goal and hit that glorious spot inside of him.

   The warmth inside his abdomen spiked at the touch and he bucked into Charles' warm mouth, expecting him to get as he accidentally forces the rest of himself into that addicting warmth, but he simply steadied himself and lifted his eyes to meet Arthur's. Any worry in his eyes faded as he saw the faint in the man’s eyes, dear God Arthur worshipped this man.

   He met the challenge before him by adjusting his grip on the dark locks he’d been clinging to mere moments ago, holding his lovers deep, dark eyes a second linger before he began to somewhat gently thrust into the warmth that brought that edge closer and closer to release.

   Charles held steady and closed his eyes as he concentrated, fingers still pumping inside to coax the pleasure out of Arthur even more, said man’s head dropping back onto the pillow as he felt his teeth and quickly lost his measure and control of his thrusts. He would have broken into a grin at the sight of him were it not for the hard cock slamming into his throat, begging for a release that Charles helped quicken as he increased the pace of his fingers and kept curving into that spot.

   Arthur saw white less than ten seconds after, gritting his teeth so hard to keep the guttural growl of pleasure from escaping and alerting everyone of what they were doing. He barely registered his hips being eased down and the slight sting as his length hit against his stomach, knowing Charles had swallowed all of him in his moment of ecstasy from the slight throbbing he felt in his cock.

   Warm hands ran up his sides and brought him back to the land of the living, his eyes blinking open to see the most beautiful man above him smiling and holding his gaze with love and lust mingled together within his eyes. Arthur returned the smile, if a little dopily, before lifting his arms to fit around Charles' neck as he pulled him in for a long and loving kiss.

   Only at the gentle bite on his lower lip from the man above him did Arthur notice that one hand was missing from his hand; realising a second later where it had gone as he feels Charles line up at his entrance and push himself in slowly. Arthur knows he would have moaned loudly at the action had Charles not of captured the sound as well as he did his seed, continuing to help muffled his pleasure as the thick and throbbing member sheathed itself inside of him.

   Charles paused momentarily once his hips were locked with his lover's, breaking the kiss a short moment only to be dragged back in by the needy man beneath him who begged with his mouth that he keep going. He smiled slightly at the desperation he sensed before doing as he wanted, pulling out to the head before roughly slamming back inside.

   The nails that dug into his back, sharper and sharper with every thrust, didn’t bother him as he continued – Charles focusing just enough to make sure the sounds of their bodies joining in such unholy matrimony wasn’t too loud to be picked up by anyone who might still be awake outside.

   Each and every thrust into him made Arthur unravel further and further, cock throbbing both with need and aching after so recently having been spent. But the pleasure that came with every hit to the bundle of nerves inside of him made it easy for him to hold on and continue embracing his love.

   It didn’t take long for Charles to unravel as well, clearly having been more turned on by Arthur's earlier display than he let on: the feeling of warmth spilling into his body and the repeated call of his name from the husky voice above him being enough to cause him to feel another release as well, half of the name belonging to the man who made him feel so special and wanted tumbling from his kiss-swollen tongue and lips.

   Neither of the men were too sure how long they remained in their position before Charles eased out with a hiss from his lover, smiling slightly as he reached back for a rag and cleaned them up. He chuckled softly as Arthur raised needy arms towards him once he’d finished, smiling that wickedly devilish grin at him that easily coaxed him into his warm embrace.

   Charles wrapped his arms around the smaller man and kissed his head once he’d nestled himself under his chin, feeling Arthur's smile against his neck.

   They stayed quiet for a moment as they claimed and relaxed, Charles hearing the telltale signs of Arthur falling asleep as his breathing evened out and his grip started to slack just a little. He closed his own eyes as he noticed and started to begin the process himself before he heard the small mutter that came from Arthur.

   “I love you Charles...”

   A large smile, bigger than any he’s ever shown anyone in his adult life, grew on his face as he heard, breaking from the emotional trance of the words after a long moment and kissing his dearly beloved's head once again as he responded.

   “I love you too, Arthur."

   With that, he was asleep. Charles joined him in the state not too long after, smiling and excited for what tomorrow may hold for the first time in near an eternity.


End file.
